


The Curious Adventurer

by Skye



Category: GoGo Sentai Boukenger | Rumbling Squadron Boukenger
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-02
Updated: 2006-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little by little, Natsuki discovers more about herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Curious Adventurer

Natsuki remembered when she was in the dark on everything, including herself. This was before Masumi helped her, allowing her to have someone to trust. With him around she was able to explore the world, finding out much about her surroundings. She also found out about herself. Natsuki found she was curious, cute, and could be both irritating and charming to her friend at the same time.

She was perfectly happy with herself, but after meeting Akashi Satoru, she saw completely other sides to herself. Around Satoru, Natsuki found she was brave. When Satoru recognized her competence enough to make her a Boukenger, Natsuki was also able to discover her love of adventure. During these adventures, Sakura, one of Natsuki's other teammates, surprised her even further. Sakura doubted her, showing Natsuki her faults. Natsuki tried to improve in order to impress Sakura, as Sakura had certainly had an impression on her.

When investigating Eiji, Natsuki had the opportunity to see into his life. This was unique to her, as she knew nothing of her past, and her teammates mostly didn't like to talk about their own. When given the chance, Natsuki talked to Eiji, bringing to light answers to questions he had avoided. She was thrilled when he finally joined them.

However, after this, Natsuki discovered that she not only had something to offer to others, but also something to miss for herself. She wanted to find out about her own mother, and anyone else who had been involved in her previous life. Natsuki managed to smile about it. No matter how much was revealed, there would always be more to find out. That was her life's adventure.


End file.
